In commonly owned United States patent Applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (the '754 patent) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232], entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) United States patent Publication No. 2003/0128225 (the '225 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353], entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) United States patent Publication No. 2003/0128179 (the '179 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352], entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States patent Publication No. 2004/0051724 (the '724 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094], entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUBPIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) United States patent Publication No. 2003/0117423 (the '423 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328], entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) United States patent Publication No. 2003/0090581 (the '581 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393], entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) United States patent Publication No. 2004/0080479 (the '479 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347,001], entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, novel subpixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices and herein incorporated by reference.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with subpixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0034992 (the '992 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612], entitled “CONVERSION OF RGB PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO PENTILE MATRIX SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) United States patent Publication No. 2003/0103058 (the '058 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355], entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0085906 (the '906 application) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843], entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002—all patent applications and other references mentioned in this specification are herein incorporated by reference.